starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hideyoshi Toyotomi
Hideyoshi Toyotomi 「豊臣秀吉, Toyotomi Hideyoshi」, whom also goes by Jolly 「ヨリー」, is one of the primary antagonist of the series. He is the patriarch of the Vatican and is known as the Fake Khalid. He is the creator of Hollows and is also known as The Maker. Jolly plans to eliminate all the world of mages and magic, only allowing humans to rule. Appearance Jolly is a tall young man in his late 20's with a good build. He has slightly long, wavy black hair that stops at his shoulders and curves inward, and red eyes with a vivid purple strike. He's usually seen lazying around in traditional clothing, much like Grim, but he only does it because he is indeed Japanese. In Hueco Mundo, he usually wears something with a fur-lined jacket with half sleeves. It has double buttons on the front, outlined in red. The sides of the arms of the jacket are grey with a white pattern. The lining on the jacket is white. He wears a dark gray v-necked shirt that's tucked in. He also wears a dark gray belt, with a golden buckle. On the side, there's a dark gray bandanna with a white pattern. It has a golden beaded chain. He wears black pants and high black boots that cross down over the top. He wears a silver cross necklace and black gloves with holes on the back of the hand. The outfit also has a black peaked cap, decorated with a silver beaded chain across the top. Personality Despite Jolly's evil intentions for the destruction of humanity, magic, and constant trickery into creating Hollow, Jolly always seems to act as a cheerful, friendly and carefree character, almost like a friendly old uncle. Amy Brooks notes that Jolly always acts like he is playing the fool and always grinning, with a speech pattern unfitting for the ultimate evil in that he always speaks in a cute, loving manner and ends his sentences with a heart. Jolly has also shown to be rather eccentric, an example is out of nowhere pulling out a rooster costume when trying to wake up Coyote. However, there is more to Jolly's character than simply a fool trying to supposedly end humanity. He has shown concern and happiness in his actions for his Ten Commandments, and even anger after the destruction of the Hueco Mundo. Jolly seems to care for his fellow members of the Vatican a great deal and seems to be particularly close to Amy, even aiding her in her homework. Jolly is unusually insulted when referring to the weight of his "suit form", playfully commenting he "isn't fat" when prodded by family members such as Wisely. This is a somewhat running gag among Commandments considering his awkward embarrassment and denial. He has also displayed a manipulative side, capable of acting out sheer, sadistic malice, happily playing with people's lives. During Joanne's dinner party, Jolly appeared far more stern, addressing the issue of the Hollow Egg and the Heart in a serious manner; in this moment of seriousness, he didn't end any of his sentences with a heart. After learning that a Philosopher Stone was stolen, and as well as with the information of the whereabouts of the Heart, Jolly showed an incredible amount of anger. After learning that Ikuto Mikazuki was his failed Hollow Heart, Jolly has asked him to join the Commandments despite Ikuto attempting to kill him years prior and killing one of his previous Commandments, showing a forgiving side, yet at the same time he seems to hold a deep and intense hatred towards Grim, refusing to ever forgive him for her actions. He is also shown to be affectionate to the point of obsession towards certain people, namely Ikuto. The Commandments even go so far as to call him "love-struck" and he claims to want to be by his side, chasing Ikuto down to the ends of the Earth. This obsession is the catalyst for the entire Alma Karma arc, the objective being to obtain Ikuto so he can continue to be with him. Eventually, this leads to his run-in with Kida, being so incredibly overwhelmed by emotion and sorrow he breaks down crying in her arms after almost killing her, only because Ikuto chose to acknowledge his existence and offer the slightest hint of kindness. This bipolarity continues later on continuing to switch between worrying greatly and crying over Ikuto to actively trying to absorb him into his very being by "devouring" him after being betrayed. In addition, when confronting Kida during her run from K11, Jolly shows he is not always menacing or collected. Due to the high emotional strain, he madly chants Ikuto's name constantly asking him why he doesn't recognize him all the while his body and face in suit form grow more deranged and aggressive. He then remembers Grim suddenly and starts blaming him for an unknown event. Jolly has shown a deep hatred for both Grim, Magic, Mages, Erebus and Humanity. Despite this, he does have a somewhat soft spot for humans, especially children, as seen when he buys flowers for a little girl and bringing a little boy back to his mother. He also lets Robin live when he fails to turn him into a Hollow, despite later questioning why he did so, stating it was fate. His favorite food is a crocodile. Jolly is perfectly conscious that the humans consider him to be the villain. Despite this, he is never stated to be evil and claims that he creates Hollows for the sake of humans. He has a mission to achieve no matter what and is ready to make any sacrifice to do so. Much about his personal life and true motivations are still unclear. Stats Synopsis Jolly is actually Grim's son, Sawada. During the First War, his death was caused due to Erebus, but however to everyone. He lives after he discovers the Hōgyoku, the part of both Grim & Erebus soul that was taken out during the First War and put into a small sphere to keep under lock and keep by the Celestial Sphere. After his discovery of the war, after living with humans and traveling, he decided to put an end of his mothers and aunts pity war that drags everything down with it. Traveling for years to build a following, the Vatican, of followers who also had agreed the age of magic and all things unnatural must come to an end. Jolly has become so powerful due to his possession of the Hōgyoku, allowing him to find Seiheki's before either Grim or Erebus, allowing him to absorb even more magic with he turns into his Innocense. Abilities Immense Physical Power Jolly has displayed immense physical capabilities, able to fight on par with and even overcome such powerful characters as Robin Evans and Oz. He can easily lift anything that weighs over a ton without using his Innocense and can cause massive damage with a simple flick. As a former member of the Callisto Mafia & Royal Family, he received considerable physical conditioning. He effortlessly stopped a punch from a giant man with a single hand. He stopped a kick from the immensely strong Eden, blocking most of the impact which would have otherwise killed K11. During his battle with Ikuto, his strikes possessed enough power to create large craters and launch the younger fighter several meters through solid rock Extreme Endurance Jolly has a very solid body. He can receive bullets directly in the face and get away with mere scratches. He can't simply be stabbed or wounded. The only thing is known to scratch him his Black Blooded Kida in her Amulet Wingblade, only a mere scratch to the cheek. While not the most imposing in appearance, Jolly has received considerable physical training from his days in of Callisto and is well-conditioned for battle. He can take large amounts of punishment. His durability caused Amy to be more careful about how she would hit him if she did not want to hurt herself instead Enhanced Agility While normally laid-back, Jolly is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use the battlefield to his advantage, flipping and jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great balance and dexterity in battle, attacking his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Enhanced Speed Jolly has demonstrated tremendous speed and reflexes in battle. Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he can react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Offensively, he can keep up a quick and rapid assault which forces most opponents on the defense, as he leaves no openings in his attacks Auto-Healing He can heal from scratches and massive wounds in a few seconds. The full extent of this ability has not been shown yet. Master Swordsmanship Using Princesa Roja, Jolly can form a great broadsword to use for close combat, though he has shown he doesn't necessarily need Benihime to summon the sword. With this sword, Benihime can easily hold off Ikuto with his newly formed Ichor Saber. Oddly, when Ikuto forms his Sword of Rose, his sword and Jolly's are almost mirror images of one another, though the color schemes are inverted. Jolly is an extremely skilled swordsman, possessing powerful strikes with equally impressive speed behind them. He can perform attacks with perfect precision and stop them in an instant. His abilities are considered highly dangerous by Zooey, Erebus right-hand man, who opted to avoid fighting Jolly. While Jolly's preferred fighting style seems to be swordsmanship, he is highly proficient in combining it with his other skills and instantly switching between any of them. His usual methods in battle are striking from various angles to confuse and catch his opponents off-guard for sneak attacks. He kept Leo constantly pressured during their battle despite Leo's much faster technique. Telepathy Jolly has been shown reading the minds of others and projecting his thoughts into their heads. He can easily manipulate someone's thoughts and cause them to become confused. Sorrow Sensing Jolly can feel the grief of the people all over the globe. This is how he is seemingly working so steadily, almost instantly appearing next to people who lost a loved one, easily turning it against them to turn them into a Hollow. Dark Innocense Blast Jolly has also shown the ability to create massive explosions of Dark Innocense and spheres of Dark Innocense which have the same explosive power and can be used in close combat. With just a single blast of Dark Innocence, he was able to level all of Edo. He has also shown the ability to erect powerful barriers of Dark Innocence for defense. Hollow Blood Oil Virus Immunity As a Commandment, he is immune to the Hollow Blood Virus, which is normally fatal for all living things. Control over the movements of Hollow and other Commandments As the head of the Vatican, Jolly has absolute command over all Hollow and the other members of the Commandments. Soul Consumption In the past, Ikuto described Jolly as one who devours the human soul. Jolly does this by extending bladed tendrils from his fingers which dissolve anyone who is pierced by them; the remains are then absorbed into Jolly. For some reason, Ikuto has managed to resist being absorbed after being pierced. It is unknown if it is thanks to his own ability or because he was only hit on the shoulder. Hollow Creation and Control Unlike other members of the Vatican, only Jolly can create Hollows, something he does by using their surviving and grieving loved ones to summon their souls back from Heaven before binding them to Dark Innocense skeletons. Being their creator, the Hollow are his hands, feet, and eyes, and as such, can observe the world through them, as seen when the Fourteenth used a Level 4 to announce his awakening to Jolly. Through this connection, Jolly is able to summon hundreds of Hollows at a moment's notice, and can also mentally compel them to do his bidding. Holy Weapon *The release command of Princesa Roja is Gritar'' (悲鳴, "Scream")''. Princesa Roja is a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of the blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blades' hamon is straight, colored black with a silver edge, and is somewhat thicker than the cane-sealed state. It remains straight and slim with a somewhat short size, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point. Category:Vatican Category:Khalid Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mages Category:Callisto Mafia